


News from Santiago (the ‘Keeping Up with the Joneses’ remix)

by aralias



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jo Jones writes a five (or six)-page letter to her husband, Santiago writes emails to the rest of the clan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	News from Santiago (the ‘Keeping Up with the Joneses’ remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).
  * Inspired by [After All These Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496879) by [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof). 



> Any spelling mistakes are legitimately part of the email style. I hope you will forgive me if you find this annoying.

**Written on Sarah Jane's computer, upstairs in the attic in Ealing, London**  
From: Santiago Jones  
Date: Wed, 29 Sep 2010 18:15:00 +0100  
Subject: arrival times  
To: cliff.jones@rhul.ac.uk

hi granddad, 

gran says to tell you that we're getting a plane from heathrow tomorrow at about 3 in the afternoon. that means we'll be with you about 12 the next day (lunchtime). can you come and pick us up from theairport? she says she knows that means you'll be leaving the picket, but that there are lots of nice men to hold the line in your absense (her words, not mine). is that ok? let me know. i'll have internet again tonight, i think, and maybe tomorrow morning. 

the doctor's funeral went quite well - particularly since HE WASN'T DEAD! (i know: "hard luck", right?)(but he seems cool). gran says she's writing to tell you this, but since she doesn't use email adn i know she hasn't been to the post office yet, i don't think her letter will arrive before mine. IF EVER. 

we also met the famous sarah jane smith. she is also cool. and i made some more friends... i'll probably never see again. 

but we can keep in touch. gran says she's buying me a laptop. 

anyway. let me know about the airport. 

sant

 

 **Written on Sarah Jane's computer, upstairs in the attic in Ealing, London**  
From: Santiago Jones  
Date: Wed, 29 Sep 2010 18:35:00 +0100  
Subject: arrival times  
To: cliff.jones@rhul.ac.uk

oh wait, she told me not to tell you about the laptop. so forget that i told you! that was a lie. there is no laptop. 

and if there was a laptop, it'd be one that a friend of sarah jane's from across the road made from reclaimed parts, so don't worry. we're not supporting The Corperations OR adding to the landfill.

see you soon.

sant

 

 **Written on a new Apple MacBook Pro in a hotel in Picadilly, London**  
From: Santiago Jones  
Date: Thu, 30 Sep 2010 10:12:00 +0100  
Subject: THE NIGHT OF THE LIVING DEAD!  
To: clarissa.m.jones@gmail.com

hi mum,

sorry it's been a while. no internet on the boat or the cargo plane, but gran bought me this great new laptop, so i should be able to keep in touch more. assuming we stay somewhere with internet for a bit. we're off to see granddad cliff, so we should do. depending on how long we stay there. gran says we'll be there for a bit. and then she's going to try and organise a family reunion for all of us. 

do you think that'd be ok? maybe not in the next month, but before christmas? the rally should be over by then (it's next week...i think)(i hope it goes well), and dad's walk must be almost over. have you heard from him ? i haven't for months.i havent' been writing to him because he hasn't been replying. i don't know - maybe i should. they would have told us if he was dead, i suppose.

assuming he's not dead, it'd be great if we could do that family thing. 

wales was pretty cool. the doctor's funeral was in this massive underground secret volcano lair and run by massive alien vultures. and then it turned out he wasn't dead, and zapped clyde (that's someone i met here) onto ANOTHER PLANET and himself where clyde had been, and then gran and sarah jane (that's her friend) got zapped to the other planet as well. apparently it was a really boring planet... which is supposed to make me feel ok about the fact that i didn't go there too. anyway, then gran and sarah jane blew up the evil aliens with memory, and we all went back to sarah jane's house. there's a super computer in the attic and a robot dog that talks and everything. i think she's lonely sometimes (i know how that feels)/ gran's trying to fix her up with someone, but sarah jane told me really isn't interested in being set up, so if gran writes to you asking if there are any fit men in japan you think would be good for sarah jane, say no. unless sarah jane knows them already. 

she has a son, but he's away at oxford. 

speaking of oxford...

i know we've already talked about university and how expensive is, but i keep thinking that maybe i'd like to go. granddad is all for it, although i may have told him i was thinking about studying chemistry, when obviously it'd be drama. can we talk about it again soon? i know it's expensive. 

what about if we picketed a bank? ;) 

or - next protest: top up fees. 

been in london a few days now. saw ltos of things, ate lots of stuff (including 'high tea' at the ritz - very cool. you'd likeit), and had to run away from this mad old lady on a bus. gran says that she kidnapped you while you were a baby. is that true?? you probably don't remember it, but gran said she had go to mars to get you back. sounds insane, but i believe it. especially now i've seen the alien vultures. 

i don't believe she has a stuffed toy panda that talks, though. that sounds legitimately impossible. unless it is true when it's just about the best thing ever. 

write back soon. and let me know about dad. 

sant x

 

 **Written on the same laptop in the boarding longue of Heathrow Airport, London**  
From: Santiago Jones  
Date: Fri, 1 Nov 2010 09:15:00 +0100  
Subject: moving on again  
To: fitandfabulous67@hotmail.com

hi dad,

haven't heard from you for ages. so - hope you just don't have a good connection, or that you're busy. someone would have said if you'd died, right?

hope the walk is going OK, and that guy you like has stopped being a jerk. 

wales isn’t as wet as you said it would be. london is, though. gran and i are off to see granddad tomorrow. 

i said a few emails ago that we were going to the doctor's funeral. turns out he's not dead after all. that made his funeral a bit weird. well, that and the giant alien birds (vultures)(not girls. there was a girl - rani - but she wasn't an alien. and she already had a boyfriend)(i think). 

see you... when i see you, i suppose.  
sant

p.s. say hi to any penguins from me.


End file.
